Large bone defects are often treated with implants and/or bone grafts to assist with healing. The bone grafts may be placed in the target area using any of a variety of methods. For example, a graft may simply be placed between two separated ends of an injured or otherwise damaged bone. However, without a container, the bone graft may fall away from a target site before it can be incorporated by the body into the healing bone. According to another method, PMMA spacers may be placed in the target area so that the fibrous tissue may be formed within the spacers. Subsequently, the PMMA spacers are removed and bone graft material is packed into the capsule formed by the body. Alternatively, some methods have included a mesh placed into the target area to contain the bone graft material at that location. These mesh containers generally include an outer wall with a diameter selected to match an outer surface of the bone to prevent the graft material from falling out of the bone.